horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dame Tu Cosita
"Dame Tu Cosita" (English: "Give Me Your Little Thing") is a song by Panamanian artist Rodney "El Chombo" Clark, featuring Jamaican dancehall musician Cutty Ranks. This track was first released on El Chombo's 1997 albulm Cuentos De La Cripta 2 (English: "Tales from the Crypt 2") where a short version of the single was under the name "Introduccion B (El Cosita Remix)". The song became popular on April 2, 2018. Lyrics Ah! Bienvenidos a la cripta! Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Muévete para aquí, muévete para allá Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, pure energy) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Damela, damela bien rica Vamonos pa' ca, pa' la esquinita, okay Damela, que estas bien bonita, mamacita Damela, damela pa' aqui, dame pa llevar A mi me gusta como tu lo meneas Muevete ese bam bam y grita Ah! Bienvenidos a la cripta! Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Muévete para aquí, muévete para allá Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, pure energy) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Wow baby Tu me tiene' como loco, my lady Cuando tu lo mueves, tu me pones crazy Asi que mueve ese bam bam, baby, okay Damela, damela pa' aqui, dame pa' llevar A mi me gusta como tu le meneas Muévete ese bam bam y grita Ah! Bienvenidos a la cripta! Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Dame tu cosita ah, ay Dame tu cosita ah ah Muévete para aquí, muévete para allá Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, pure energy) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, cosita, cosita) Dame tu cosita (ay toma, cosita, eh) Why it Sucks # The song is very similar to Despacito. Both songs are about sex, but this one is way worse. # The singing was absolutely unpleasant. The vocals were terrible and so unbearable. # The song is famous all because of a viral dance, similar to these two. # The song is repetitive. The phrase "Dame Tu Cosita" is repeated 33 times throughout the whole song. # The video was unwatchable. The CGI is really cringeworthy, as it was just an alien dancing sexually and looks unbelievably NIGHTMARISH. #It took 21 years to realese Dame Tu Cosita, which is unnaceptable for a song. # This song has over 510 million views, making it the second most watched song on the Youtube Channel UltraMusic. This shows that people have lost taste in music. # Many clickbait videos about it. # Also similar to Despacito, this song spawned an overused trashy dance challenge and meme. The Only Redeeming Qualitiy # At least it doesn't play on the radio. Videos: El Chomo - Dame Tu Cosita (Original Music Video) El Chombo - Dame Tu Cosita feat. Cutty Ranks (Official Video) -Ultra Music- Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Dance Songs